JP 2015-29833A proposes a golf club head in which a recessed portion is formed in a sole portion and a weight member can be removably attached in the recessed portion.
Incidentally, with a golf club head such as the above, the sole portion vibrates due to the impact of hitting the ball, and this contributes to the ball hitting sound. Specifically, the frequency of the vibration of the sole portion affects the pitch of the ball hitting sound. In the case where a weight member such as above is provided in the sole portion, the amplitude of the sole portion increases when vibrating, and the frequency of the vibration thereby decreases. The problem of the pitch of the ball hitting sound being lowered occurs as a result. The present invention was made in order to resolve this problem, and an object thereof is to provide a golf club head that is able to suppress lowering of the pitch of the ball hitting sound.